familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Henbury
|unitary_england= Bristol |lieutenancy_england= Bristol |region= South West England |constituency_westminster= Bristol North West |post_town= BRISTOL |postcode_district = BS |postcode_area= BS |dial_code= 0117 |os_grid_reference= ST564786 }} Henbury is a suburb of Bristol, England, approximately 5 miles north west of the city centre. It was formerly a village in Gloucestershire and is now bordered by Westbury-on-Trym to the south; Brentry to the east and the Blaise Castle estate Blaise Hamlet and Lawrence Weston to the west. To the north lie the South Gloucestershire village of Hallen and the entertainment/retail park Cribbs Causeway. The Hazel Brook (also known as the Hen), a tributary of the River Trym, flows through Henbury and crosses Henbury Road in a small ford near The Salutation, a Toby Carvery pub. The ford floods relatively often and a small bridge exists to allow traffic to pass, situated a few metres away. Henbury is also the name of a council ward for Bristol City Council that includes both Henbury and Brentry.Ward map Henbury Golf Club sits on the south border. Barratt Homes has recently started a new development in Henbury, known as Hazel Grove. It consists of circa 150 houses and apartments. History Henbury was first mentioned in 692 as Heanburg. The name is from the Old English hēan byrig, meaning 'high fortified place'.Mills, A.D. and Room, A. A Dictionary of British Place-Names Oxford University Press It was mentioned in the Domesday Book as Henberie. Henbury was historically a very large parish. It extended to the River Severn and included King's Weston, Lawrence Weston, Charlton, Easter Compton, Pilning, Northwick and Aust.Extract from National Gazetteer, 1868 When the civil parish was created in 1866, parts of the ancient parish were separated to form the civil parishes of Redwick and Northwick (later Pilning and Severn Beach)Vision of Britain: Pilning and Severn Beach and Aust.Vision of Britain: Aust In 1901, part of the civil parish was absorbed into Bristol, and further parts were absorbed into Bristol between then and 1933. In 1935, the civil parish was abolished, when the remaining parts were absorbed into the civil parishes of Pilning and Severn Beach, and Almondsbury.Vision of Britain: Henbury Botany Bay is an old name for the area of Henbury centred on the modern Marmion Crescent believed to derive from the nineteenth century name of a row of cottages. The Great House, Henbury was the home of the Astry family, and of Scipio Africanus (see below). Nearby Henbury Court was built by Thomas Stock to replace the Great House. Henbury Court was demolished in the 1950s. Churches The parish Church of St Mary the Virgin dates from approximately 1200. The tower is from the early 13th century. The north chapel was built, and further restoration work undertaken by Thomas Rickman in 1836, with further restoration by G. E. Street in 1875-7. It is a grade II* listed building. The churchyard contains the grave of Scipio Africanus, the west African 18th century manservant of Charles William Howard, 7th Earl of Suffolk. Emmanuel Chapel Henbury is an independent evangelical church located on Satchfield Crescent. St Antony's Church is a Catholic church which was built in the 1950s and is also located on Satchfield Crescent. Schools List of schools in Henbury, Bristol: *Henbury Court Primary School *Blaise Primary School *Henbury Secondary School Other buildings Henbury Village Hall is a Grade II listed building which is currently used as a French language school for children. Henbury Leisure Centre is home to a swimming pool, sports facilities and a gym. It is located on the site of Henbury Secondary School. The Henbury Lodge Hotel is operated by Best Western. The building itself is believed to have been built around 1600 as two cottages, before being combined into one dwelling in 1712. Transportation and transport links Henbury is served by buses of First Bristol, routes 1, 40 and 76. Henbury provides good access to major trunk roads and motorways. It is located approximately two miles away from M5 junction 17 and five miles from the M4/M5 interchange. Britol city centre is approximately five miles south east of Henbury. Henbury station on the Henbury Loop railway between St Andrews Road and Filton Junction was opened in 1910 and closed in 1964. References External links * Henbury Secondary School * Henbury Court Primary School * Blaise Primary School * Henbury on Google Maps Category:Areas of Bristol Category:Wards of Bristol